User talk:Selty
ATTENTION : I have temporarily ridden the character info box of an image size. Thank you. Hi, I have done some modifications to the "character info-box template, please check the image. Let me list down the advantages we have with the new "character info-box template". 1. We can give the image size as a parameter such as 200px, 300px etc. This is very useful when you need to control the image size of the info-box (when there are very large images, we need to do so). 2. We can give a name for the image, currently if you place your mouse-pointer on top of that image you will see "Default.jpg", but with this you can give a clear description (such as "Default Human Female and Male Characters"). Because of these reasons I like to suggest to change into this new format and there are no disadvantages using this modified template. So with this modified template we have more customized options. Note: I have tested the output with the modifications given in the image and it works fine. -- Snfonseka Hello hey selty, I was wondering if I could ask your opinion on a wiki issue? Rather than write it here, I was wondering if I could email you or you could email me at curtis@fromanywhere.com Thanks bud Wiki Problems Questions Your help please. If you can create the ranger, duelist and arcane mage specialization pages I can create some filler for them. i need help on what to do to pass the dragon Dragon Age Journeys How should we reference informaiton from DA: Journeys? -- Maria Caliban 14:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Morrigan's profile image. Selty, I apologize if this is in the wrong spot. This whole thing is kind of confusing. I wanted to show you a picture of Morrigan that I think would be good for her profile image. http://www.gameland.ru/post/46409/img/Dragon-Age-Origins-13.jpg Um hopefully I did that right. So I guess if you like it then you can change it. I would but I have no idea how. Once again I apologize if this is somehow in the wrong spot. : It's pretty, but it doesn't show her in her iconic outfit--- Maria Caliban 19:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) DR: Journeys NPCs I noticed that two of the followers in DA: Journey got their own page: Martine and Ardum. There's nothing there, and there's unlikely to be much information in the future as the followers in the game are fairly shallow. I'm thinking of deleting the two pages. Thoughts? -- Maria Caliban 02:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :You'd have my support (for what it's worth). As you said they are shallow, and even if they become more detailed, I think a summary on the Journeys page would suffice. Loleil 05:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Background images Hey I'm an experienced wikia user just starting out here and I would just like to comment that the background pictures look really good, you are the first wiki I've seen that has them (I work on the Halo Wiki and the Section 8 Wiki). I'm decent with wiki code so if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know. :-Regards [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 02:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ShadowBroker Who? What? Did he work on the Mass Effect wiki? Edit: *looks at the post above my own* Questions answered-- Maria Caliban 04:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main page O JoePlay is great he helped set us set up the main page for the Section 8 Wiki. And from what I've seen your site looks great I'm interested in the game so I'll be surfing around and if I see anything I'll fix it. :Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 20:00, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Characters How are people already designing characters? An official character creator has been released. The second paragraph of this official post explains how to get it. Fan sites host the creator as well. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Locking the pages We need to lock these pages for editing (so only the resisted users can do that) to avoid vandalism in the future: "Category:Characters", "Category:Creatures", "Category:Locations", "Category:Lore", "Origins" and "Category:Classes" -- Snfonseka Thank you! I'm glad someone put an end to that spree. 05:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) That's for sure. And I'm glad you fixed Oscadale's page too, poor guy getting his page vandalised, for trying to help. I hope that's the last of the vandals for a bit. 05:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Difficulties Thanks for getting the vandalism. FYI, I tried to log on for several hours on the first and was unable to do so. I suggest you log out and look at the front page. I'm running IE8 on a 1650x1073 screen, and it's unreadable because of a large, white bar going down the right side of the text. I don't know if the difficulties are on my end or if someone needs to fix that page. Who is in charge of the appearence for non-logged in users? --- Maria Caliban 17:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Subcategorizing Could you take a look at Forum:Subcategorizing? Ausir(talk) 21:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Secret Companions I think we have to remove the following sentence from " Secret Companions" sub section. Because I believe we should not give that information in that location. "However, doing so will upset Alistair enough to make him leave the party for good. " -- Snfonseka Official Prima Guide Information What are the rules about using the information about from the Prima Guide in here? I wouldn't want to do anything that goes awry of the copyright, however, it has some great information that could be helpful here. Thanks More admins Hi Selty. I noticed the complaint of vandalism on Maria's talk page, which is to be expected when a wiki gets a lot of traffic. In the last 6 days, the wiki has gone from 100,000 pageviews/day to over 500,000 as of yesterday, which is awesome! With this amazing increase in traffic, I would strongly recommend, since you are the only active bureaucrat (admin that can promote others to admin), that more worthy editors are added to the admin team to help fight the vandals and keep new articles correctly formatted, organized and categorized. The two most obvious choices (in my opinion) would be Loleil and Snfonseka. Feel free to promote as many trustworthy editors as you see fit to help preserve the integrity of this great wiki. If you have any questions/comments or would rather me handle the promotion of new admins, just leave me a message. Keep up the great work! JoePlay (talk) 21:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Codex What do you mean by a source of information we can draw on? I was taking all the codex's that I have in my journal and placing them there. What would be put there if not the information found in the codex? Apocalypsefu 04:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin request Hi Selty, I'd be more than happy to be an admin. My game just arrived this morning so I should be able to resume regular editing and keep an eye out for vandals soon . Loleil 06:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the promotion. I'm glad to be part of the admin team :-). Loleil 11:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Admin Request I'll be glad to do so. Thanks. -- Snfonseka How to promote to admin I see that both Loleil and Snfonseka accepted the offer. To promote someone to admin, first click the 'Special pages' link on the sidebar. Then under the 'Users and rights' section, click on 'User rights management'. Enter the user's name (exactly as it appears) and click the button. On the follwing page, put a check in the box next to Administrator and click the Save button. Rinse and repeat. :'''-) JoePlay (talk) 22:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Could you perhaps make me an admin as well? I know that I just have a few contributions here, but I also run the Fallout wiki and would like to help you guys get started by e.g. reorganizing the category scheme or importing some of The Vault's templates, which will require access to admin tools in some cases. Ausir(talk) 21:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! Ausir(talk) 05:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Heya Selty I've been looking over the specializations page, it seems to be lacking all the locations of the trainers and is also locked for editing :p At any rate, here are the locations. Arcane Warrior: Learned From: The Presence in Brecilian Ruins (“Nature of the Beast” quest line) Blood Mage: Learned From: Desire Demon in Fade (“Arl of Redcliffe” quest line) Shapeshifter: Learned From: Morrigan (Companion), Varathorn (Dalish Camp) Spirit Healer: Learned From: Wynne (Companion), Wonders of Thedas (Denerim, after Landsmeet starts) Rogue Assassin: Learned From: Zevran (Companion), Alarith’s Store (Denerim, after Landsmeet starts) Bard: Learned From: Leliana (Companion), Alimar (Orzammar) Duelist: Learned From: Isabela (The Pearl in Denerim) Ranger: Learned From: Bodahn’s Wares (Party Camp) Warrior Berserker: Learned From: Oghren (Companion), Gorim (Denerim Market) Champion: Learned From: Arl Eamon (at the end of the “Urn of Sacred Ashes” quest line) Reaver: Learned From: Kolgrim (Wyrmling Lair) Templar: Learned From: Alistair (Companion), Bodahn’s Wares (Party Camp) Nihwtf 01:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC)nihwtf Character infobox I started importing some of The Vault's templates here. I used the first one, Template:Character, at Duncan. Tell me what you think and what additional fields it should possibly include. Ausir(talk) 05:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :If the background does not load, please do a hard refresh - ctrl+F5 in most browsers - to clear the cache. Ausir(talk) 06:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I also added Template:Creature and used it at Ogres. Ausir(talk) 06:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Please see: Forum:New infoboxes. Ausir(talk) 15:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) having trouble Is something wrong with the forums? I've tried posting a question in the game discussion 3 times today and it's not showing up. I've posted in the forums before with no problems. DLou 19:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Nope, tried again and my post isn't on the forums. It shows my post at http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Deleting_a_save but it doesn't show up on the forums. DLou 20:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Warning How do we get the spoiler warning banner in our edits? I don't want to put a potential spoiler in a walkthrough section without warning people it's there. Thanks MiyuEmi think I could talk you into moving this onto the game discussion for for me? the question is really bugging me lol. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Xbox360_save_files DLou 15:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Clarification? Hey Selty - Since you're owner/admin, I'd like for you to take a look at the Gifts page and the Talk:Gifts page at the bottom, in the discussion about the spoiler tag. My preference is to have the spoiler tag at the top of the page, just below the intro, and then have '''all of the possible companions listed, alphabetically, with their tables for gifts and also include all companions in the table of contents. I am being treated in an extremely sarcastic and ridiculous manner by User:Idmmao when trying to reach an amicable agreement about the use of the spoiler tag and the inclusion of the contested character's table. Thanks! Cynnamin 23:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Trying to contribute to a certain page. Figured I'd ask you, but what is the deal with certain 'edit locked' pages exactly? Wanted to add something to the Blood Mage page, but am unable to do so. Already posted about it in the discussion part though, but figured I'd ask why certain pages are locked like that. --Haasth 01:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Player Character's New Name Hey Selty! Wow the wiki's been busy, but anyways I remember way back you wanted to give the player character a less generic name, and especially with what Ausir has been suggesting about making the wiki compatible with new games, it might be time to make the change. I think we could go with "The Warden" though it will be a pain to make all the changes. Maybe that's something a Bot can do? I hope so! Or if we want to take the easy route, we could move the page to "Player Character (Dragon Age: Origins)". What do you think? Loleil 09:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I'll see if Joe can help us out. Loleil 02:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The quality of the articles Hi, I have noticed that several users are starting article pages to discuss the gameplay issues instead of using our forums or corresponding "talk pages". Since we are trying to improve the "quality" of this wiki along with "quantity" we should keep an eye for this. I already advised some of the users not to do it. I thought it would be a good idea to let you know this current trend, so we can avoid this happening again. -- Snfonseka 17:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Please let me know if you wish to add any guidelines for Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines page. -- Snfonseka 09:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Brood Mother Is my memory failing, or is the Brood Mother page missing? I swear there was an article just for that creature like there is for all the other dorkspawn-- Maria Caliban 08:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Broodmother is still going strong. Loleil 08:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) allistar should I have allistar sleep with morrigan? or just go through with the battle?? Front Page Links Can we get a link to the Items category on the front page? It seems like it's important enough to have it's own link, and it would be great to have a single page dedicated to categories to speed up the process of finding/browsing information, but I can't find such a page. Just thought I'd mention that; it's been bugging me. --Socsaint 08:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Rather than adding as a front page link it will be better to add to the "Dragon Age" drop down. Because we need to add only the most impotent categories to the front page as links. So if you really feel it is necessary, I think we should add to the "Dragon Age" drop down in the left hand side not as a front page link. Lets keep the front page only for the best! -- Snfonseka 11:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I truly believe that Items is one of the more important ones. What do people come here for? Guides and items. Those are the main reasons people go to a gaming wiki. At the very least, I feel this should be set up a bit more like the wiki at my work, which has a list of all the categories in a page clearly linked to within the left-hand navigation. Any good web designer is well aware that you need to make things as easy to find as you can since people seem to be inherently bad at finding things. I would say the wiki is still very much in development not only because of missing content, but because of navigation. But ya gotta start somewhere, right? --Socsaint 18:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Leliana's has error Leliana's page says if you use the dragons blood on the ashes but she is not part of the party, she will leave the group after a short discussion back at camp . If you lie to her about what you did with the ashes she will not leave. I'm seeing a lot of mistakes and left out info like this in the wiki. You shouldn't be so quick to lock the articles.